Slipping Between The Sheets
by Colt And Katana
Summary: Beth takes Rick up on his open invitation.


_**It's been two weeks since Glenn**_ and Maggie's wedding. It's been two weeks since Rick gave me an open invitation to come to him if I 'need' him.

After two weeks of thinking about sex and not having it I decide that I need him. My only fear is someone, namely Carl, finding out. I'm only five years older than Carl. I don't think he'd understand his father wanting to have a physical relationship with a much younger woman. I don't think my father or sister would understand either. Those are the only reasons I haven't visited Rick sooner.

He's watering the corn crop when I find him. The heat is terrible and he's pouring of sweat. I bring him a large glass of water and he drinks it down in one.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

The corn is high. I wonder if I should make a move here but I think it's too risky. Rick has other ideas when he pulls me between the stalks after a very obvious glance around to see if we're alone. He kisses me, slow and deep, and I'm amazed at how responsive I am to his touch. I don't know why. Rick Grimes can get me going simply in my imagination, much less with his tongue in my mouth and his hands on my body.

"I thought I would have seen you before this."

"Haven't really had the chance. Maggie, or Daddy, or someone else is always keeping me busy."

"It's that and not because you've changed your mind?"

There's something kind of sweet and pleading in his tone. I shake my head. "I ain't changed my mind about this."

He nods and I step out of the cornstalks. He goes back to the job of watering them.

Thoughts of that kiss stay with me all day. Thoughts of his hands on me, the way he feels, the way he smells, the way he tastes, are always at the back of my mind.

I can't stand it anymore. I try to lie down and get some rest but all I manage to do is toss and turn. I suppose if I want to be with him I'm going to have to put worry aside and take a chance. I love sex. I love feeling a man inside of me, of smelling him when he's near, rubbing tongues together and grasping at one another as we sweat and pant and moan until we climax. I love the act itself. More importantly, I love it with Rick Grimes. I don't think anyone but Rick would understand why sweet little Beth Greene likes to get nasty in the dark with a man technically old enough to be her father.

They don't need to understand because they don't need to know.

I have a cover story for being out of my bunk at one in the morning. I grab my towel, a bar of soap and a washcloth and put my feet into my slippers before padding out into the dark corridor. No one is awake. Mostly I hear snoring, though in one cell I can hear some low key gasping. Lela Jarvis and her girlfriend Amber are fooling around. Good for them. I'm gonna do the same.

Rick's asleep in his cell when I enter. Baby Judith is in her crib, sleeping soundly, so I try not to disturb her when I set my things down and then slip under the sheets with Rick, who comes awake at once with a gasp and a hand around my neck.

"Sorry," he whispers.

I straddle him and smile down at him, though I know he can barely see it. There's only a tiny sliver of moonlight managing to break through the part in the privacy curtain. I nod and lean forward to kiss him. His tongue slides deep into my mouth and soon our breath has picked up. He puts his hands on my hips and I grind against him, putting pressure on my clit with his hardening cock.

Rick wordlessly opens my flannel blouse and thumbs my hardened nipples while I work at his belt. Soon I've got him unzipped and I scoot down on the bed to take him into my mouth. He stares down at me and I can feel his cock eagerly twitch in my grip. There's a steady throb between my legs. I moisten as I suckle him, anxious to feel him inside of me.

Rick digs under the mattress of the cot above him and pulls down a condom. I try not to smile. He's been anticipating me coming to him. He's prepared. I roll it onto him and he tries to urge me onto my back but I resist, instead crawling back atop him and straddling him. I have to lie flat against him since I can't sit up, and I feel him at my entrance.

Rick takes my hips in his hands and begins to rock me against him. I continue the motion, enjoying the feel of him filling me completely, deeply. His hands are roughly calloused but his touch is gentle when he begins caressing my body, holding me close, kissing my neck, his breath hot on my shoulder as I ride him faster.

When one of his thumbs finds my clit and begins to rub as I move over him I feel myself about to unravel. I bite into his shoulder when I come, desperate to be quiet, not to draw attention to us. I don't want anyone to try to peep and see who is leaving Rick's cell after they've heard him fucking someone.

Rick's body tenses beneath me. He lets out a very deep sigh and then he goes limp. I just lie there for a few moments, enjoying the sound of his heart pounding in his chest, and enjoying the feel of his hands on my sweat-slicked skin. He kisses my jaw line. I indulge in another slow, soft kiss while he caresses me.

I try to get up but he holds me there and then eases me onto the bunk between him and the wall. He strokes my hair away from my face and looks at me.

"Do you want to keep this up?"

"Do you?" I ask.

He nods. I nod too.

"We can't let anyone know. They wouldn't understand."

"I know," he says.

"What is this, Rick?" I question.

"An affair," he answers.

I kiss him again, lightly. "I've got a shower to take."

He's reluctant to let me get up to leave. I'm reluctant to go but I know I can't risk falling asleep and then getting caught in his cell, naked, our limbs tangled up together.

After checking the hall I slip out of his cell and head for the showers, wondering when and where Rick and I will meet again.


End file.
